UNSC Argent Moon
*[[ONI Acrisius|ONI Acrisius]] |crew= |skeleton= |passengers= |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |role=Research Facility |commission=May 7, 2553 |firstsight= |destroyed=October 23, 2558 |retired= |lastsight= |battles=Operation: BIRD IN HAND |affiliation= United Nations Space Command *Office of Naval Intelligence |fleet= |taskforce= |owners= |namedcrew= |captains= }} UNSC ''Argent Moon'' was an ONI research facility. The Argent Moon was located in the Crow's Eye Nebula. Operational History Early Projects In the December of 2553, about seven months after the station's commissioning, Argent Moon began work on an unknown project. By that time, the Forerunner Ancilla Intrepid Eye was detained there. The Final Project At some point prior to 2558, the ONI researchers aboard were attempting to develop a chemical weapon. There were 3 known attempts, although all had some kind of flaw. The first compound they created wasn't potent enough, as test subjects were sickened by the compound, but they all made a full recovery. The second attempt led to the creation of another compound. This one was fatal, but its LD50 rating wasn't high enough for it to be a total success. The third attempt yielded a compound that was much more satisfactory than the others. It's only flaw was that it's half-life was dangerously long, increasing the risk of unwanted contamination.Halo 5: Guardians - Mission Intel: ?? An unknown amount of time passed before a catastrophic accident happened aboard the Argent Moon. A containment breach caused the chemical weapon to vaporise and contaminate the whole station. According to logs left behind by the station's AI Rooker, everyone aboard the station died.Halo 5: Guardians - Collectible: Mission Intel, "Log 2557 3-17 1231 SMT 1/4" Rooker quarantined the station, sending it drifting into deep space and jettisoning the human remains that he could. He left a warning to any UNSC personnel that may board the station in the future that the station was contaminated with toxic gas.Halo 5: Guardians - Collectible: Mission Intel, "Log 2557 3-19 1654 SMT 3/4" Eventually succumbing to rampancy, Rooker left one final log, saying he was preparing for final dispensation.Halo 5: Guardians - Collectible: Mission Intel, "Log 2557 9-12 613 SMT 4/4" Capture Eventually in 2556, the Argent Moon was taken from ONI, by Kig-Yar scavengers. These scavengers would then in turn sell the station to Jul 'Mdama's Covenant. UNSC Attack In the October of 2558, the UNSC sent in Blue Team to retrieve sensitive data still on the facility from Jul 'Mdama's Covenant. Part way through the mission, a Covenant fleet rendezvoused at the station. As such, Blue Team destroyed the station to prevent it from falling into the hands of a larger force. They escaped in the station's prowler. Design Aesthetically, the Argent Moon was reminiscent of deep space survey craft from the 2100s. Function The Argent Moon was an ONI project production plant. It worked on several projects, some of them involving materials from Halo rings. Such projects included the asteroidea merozoite bioweapon and unknown stealth technology, which could have been related to the new type of stealth ship the station was working on. Propulsion Despite it being a space station, the Argent Moon was equipped with some form propulsion. In a manner similar to a ship, the physical maneuvering systems were located in the rear of the station, while navigation and operation were located in the front. Work Spaces The station contained a large dry dock for the construction of ships. Assets Crews on the Argent Moon used the R27 Hull-Jack and the M250 Series-2. Personnel List *Rooker 2553 *Lieutenant Bartlan Craddog - Chief Science Officer Gallery H5G Campaign-BlueTeam Preview6.jpg H5G Campaign-BlueTeam Preview31.jpg H5G Campaign-BlueTeam Preview32.jpg H5G Campaign-BlueTeam Preview33.jpg H5G Campaign-BlueTeam Preview34.jpg H5G Campaign-BlueTeam Preview35.jpg H5G Campaign-BlueTeam Preview36.jpg H5G Campaign-BlueTeam Preview37.jpg Appearances *''Halo 5: Guardians'' **''Blue Team'' *''Halo: Retribution'' Sources Category:ONI Space Stations